Pandemonium the Final Plane of Hell
Pandemonium the Final Plane of Hell as well as "The Forbidden Abyss" or "The Final Plane of Discord" it is known by many as the one true "Hell" where it all began inside of orginally, however those who been tend to go through the Baator planes of hell believe there are Nine Hells instead. Travels and other devils never go down into this plane out of fear of going made for traveling around this plane too long or being torn to pieces by the savage devils that roam among this plane of existence. Overview Geography Pandemonium lies at the epicenter of Baator realms as the 10th and final plane of hell itself as the core. It is the "Scar" of the universe's violent birth due to the battle waged between the forces of the Devils, The Angels of light and Demons of the Abyss. It possesses "Warped Reality" traits which has floating plates of stones with an ocean as dark as the night filled with unspeakable horrors. Entire pieces of floating stones can have large wastelands, cities, oceans and etc, however at times pieces of the floating islands will connect which will grant travel depending on which pieces are current attached. This realm is the primary birth place of a Baator realms as such it as as a nexus between realms, the other plains of hell as such it has some of the most powerful among the devils living among the castle to guarding it. The realm has some humans who were warped by the insanity generated by the power of the "Lord of the 10th Plane" as such some of them turned into mindless drones who would serve him well past the edge of dead. It is a seat of great primal energy that keeps forming new land near its core, while around its edges pieces are constantly breaking off into new islands as it makes a endless stream of making more islands and floating plate forms around the main castle. Pandemonium '''has some native races, but they are mostly made up from the most powerful among the area are from the other planes of nine hells however, they are driven insane due to the natural energy made from the realms winds after long periods of time. '''Pandemonium '''is a realm beyond human understanding as such traveling in it for long periods of time such as a few month or a year may lead weaker minded to go insane over time or turn victims who die in this planes into wandering mindless corpses who can't feel the vile grip of death. Pandemonium is a vast, chaotic and harsh realm, and its inhabitants must be resourceful to survive otherwise they will be devoured by the rest. Notable Locations Culture Political Life Lucifer The Original Devil At the core of Pandemonium is a central massive castle with the most powerful among the devils roams along with unspeakable horrors however at the center of this universe. Inside is the original Arch-Devil Himself Lucifer The Light Bringer, an fallen angel cast from the realm of angels to spend his eternity as the embodiment of evil and darkness in the world for his pride trying to be better then a god. He don't interfere with the other devil lords instead remains at the center of the Pandemonium sitting there merely reflecting on his eternal life's mistakes. He was the original maker of the arch-devils by casting his 9 fingers into the nine planes of hell which each of them grows into various arch-devils so, it stand to reason that he as strong as the others, however he don't interfere with there lives as long as it don't threaten the existence of the realms. City Gallery Pandemonium Fortress-RoS1.jpg|The Floating Plate which holds the castle of '''Pandemonium Itself blizzcon-2013-diablo-iii-reaper-of-souls-preview-60.jpg|Geography of the Plane of Pandemonium Pandemonium-mood.jpg|The Landscape of Pandemonium when traveling on one of the floating plates John Martin_N05613.jpg|One of the floating plates of the realm exploding with Lava 1386573213-0.jpg|Up-Close of the Undead Soldiers of the 10th Plane azjol-nerub-concept-art.jpg|The Castle of Pandemonium Itself Trivia *The name itself was before changed an Outer plane where Chaotic Evil and Chaotic Neutral petitioners are sent after death. 'Pandemonium '''is a large, complex cavern that never ends. Compounding this problem, howling winds drive most of its residents mad. There are few creatures that are native to this plane; those individuals who do live there usually have no choice in the matter. *It is one of a number of alignment-based Outer Planes that form part of the standard '''Dungeons & Dragons '(D&D) cosmology, used in the Planescape, Greyhawk and some editions of the Forgotten Realms campaign settings. *'''Pandemonium '''has some appearance is somewhat based off the Diablo version however with some unique changes and stuff. Category:Evil Category:Devil Land Category:Ten Planes of Baator Category:Location